


Something Borrowed

by J (j_writes)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_writes/pseuds/J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know they're not as fancy as Meg's, but, well.  <i>I'm</i> not as fancy as Meg."  "You're fancy," Michael replied absently, his eyes traveling up her legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Borrowed

**Author's Note:**

> [fictional characters based on the internet personas of actual people, doing entirely fictional things. I do not give permission for this work or any of my others to be used in Rooster Teeth content.]
> 
> additional mentions of Gavin Free/Meg Turney and Geoff Ramsey/Griffon Ramsey, and possibly some hints of Michael Jones/Gavin Free.
> 
> inspired by Gavin wearing panties on [Podcast #302](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3uYZC0bGIlI#t=1h29m18s), and saying that "everyone's all like, 'oh, yeah, I've done it before, 'cause it's really soft and silky.'" I immediately wanted to know who "everyone" in this scenario was, and this was the outcome.

"Okay, seriously," Michael said, ripping off his headphones and glaring at Gavin. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

" _Nothing,_ " Gavin said defensively. "What's wrong with _you_?"

Michael turned to Ray. "It's not just me, right? Back me up here. He's being a twitchy little obnoxious fuck, right?"

"It's not just you," Ray confirmed, not looking up from his screen.

Michael turned to Gavin and held up his hands in a _See?_ gesture. Gavin just shrugged and shifted some more in his seat, squeaking his chair deliberately.

"Ryan?" Michael asked. "Did you do something to Gavin's chair?"

"What? No." Ryan looked over at him with a puzzled look. "Why?"

"No reason!" Gavin said too loudly, and Michael exchanged a look with Ryan, who shrugged.

"It's cool if you need to go take a walk or something, buddy," Geoff spoke up. "I mean, if your boner from being near Michael is too much to handle." 

Gavin's cheeks went red immediately. "That's _not_ \- " he began, and cut himself off with an inarticulate noise of rage.

"We've all been there," Ray said. He paused. "Wait, no," he added. "I haven't."

Gavin tried to look incredibly absorbed in his editing, so everyone lost interest eventually, Michael pulling his headphones on and turning back to his own screen, tuning out the way Gavin was squirming around occasionally beside him. It was a while later when Geoff crossed the room to grab a game off the shelf, and paused behind Michael's seat. He poked him lightly between the shoulder blades and gestured toward Gavin, who was still paying no attention to either of them. Michael didn't notice at first, taking in Gavin's faintly furrowed brow of concentration, the way his headphones were askew on his head, trying to figure out why Geoff had pointed him out, and then his eyes flickered downward and he glanced over his shoulder at Geoff. 

"Uh, so, Gavin," Geoff said carefully. "What...?"

"What _what_?" Gavin replied sharply, pushing his headphones off like talking to them was a great inconvenience.

Geoff cleared his throat. "Is today a special occasion or something?"

"No?" Gavin said, looking confused. "Is it? I don't know." He looked to Michael for help, and Michael just returned his look blankly. "No?" he offered again.

"Okay," Geoff said mildly. "Because, you know, we lived together for a _long_ time. And you are not very good at wearing belts, so I became pretty intimately familiar with your underwear." Michael could see the moment when Gavin realized where this was heading, his eyes going wide and one of his hands dropping down to his lower back to feel the edge of pink lace creeping up out of the waistband of his jeans. "Are those new?" Geoff grinned at him, and Gavin flushed deeply.

"Oh, it's just…" he waved his other hand, pretending to be casual. "You know."

"Sure," Geoff agreed. "I mean, who hasn't, right?" He poked Michael again and Michael shrugged.

"I mean, I haven't," he said, "but sure."

"Seriously, dude?" Geoff asked.

Michael blinked up at him. "I mean…no?" he offered. 

"Oh, you should try it, man," Geoff advised. "They're so soft and comfortable…" he trailed off dreamily.

"They're _not_ , though!" Gavin objected. "They're tight and cramped, and my knob is all _squished_ \- "

"Is Michael squishing your knob in the office again?" Lindsay asked, crossing through their room back towards her desk with a Coke in her hand. She looked at Geoff. "Want me to grab a camera, or – "

"How do you _do_ this?" Gavin asked, turning to face her. He tugged the edge of the panties out of his pants. "They're like a _trap_."

"Oh, you just don't have the right size, then," she said easily. She leaned back against the wall. "You should probably try them out at home next time before you wear them into the office all day," she advised.

Gavin glared at her. "There won't be a next time!" he objected. "I just lost a bet, that's all." He looked at Geoff suspiciously. "How do _you_ know so much about this, anyway?"

Geoff raised his eyebrows. "You've met Griffon, right?"

Gavin looked him over. "She thinks you look good in – " he gestured downward, apparently not wanting to reference panties and Geoff in the same sentence. 

"I look good in everything, dude," Geoff said. "Anyway, clearly Meg's into it too," he pointed out.

"That's different, though," Gavin protested. "It's not some kinky shit, it's because of Super Puzzle Fighter!"

"If that's your definition of kinky – " Ryan said, and when everyone looked at him, he shrugged. "I'm just saying."

Michael couldn't quite pull his eyes away from the way the lace rested over Gavin's skin, digging in lightly as he tugged at it, and when he looked up to see Lindsay watching him, he felt his cheeks go hot. "I don't know," he said, his voice a little rougher than he wanted. "It doesn't look that bad. I think you're just being a whiny little bitch."

"That's what everyone keeps saying," Gavin muttered. "You – " he gestured to Geoff, "and Burnie, and – " he eyed Ryan, who just shrugged enigmatically, quirking an eyebrow at him. He made a frustrated noise. "This was a _dumb_ bet. Utterly bollocks. I quit. No more bets in my household."

Geoff snorted. "Yeah," he said, "that'll last." He gave Michael's chair a push and headed back to his station, and Gavin tucked his underwear back into his pants.

Michael glanced over at Ray. "Nothing to add, here?" he asked.

"Nope," Ray said succinctly, not looking up.

Michael turned back to his work, but now every time Gavin shifted in his chair, Michael was picturing what it must feel like, his dick brushing up against the soft fabric, tight and close against his skin. It wasn't long before he pushed back from his desk abruptly, standing, and Geoff looked up at him mildly. "Don't go too far," he said. "I think Jack wants to do AHWU when he gets back."

"Bathroom," Michael mumbled, and disappeared out the door. He took his time crossing to the bathrooms, trying to make himself think of anything other than the faint red marks the underwear had left on Gavin's skin, and he was so deep in thought that he didn't even realize he wasn't alone until Lindsay pushed her way into the bathroom with him.

"Lindsay, Jesus Christ!" Michael said. He stuck his head out into the hallway to make sure it was empty, and slammed the door behind them and throwing the lock. "What the fuck?" he demanded, turning to look at her, and she grinned at him, already stripping off her pants. "Um," he said faintly. "Okay."

She pulled her underwear down and held it out to him. He stared at it blankly until she shook it, the fabric dancing in her hand. "Well, come on," she said. "I know they're not as fancy as Meg's, but, well. _I'm_ not as fancy as Meg."

"You're fancy," Michael replied absently, his eyes traveling up her legs.

"Oh, I’m hella fancy," she agreed. "But these are, you know. Comfy. What Gavin's wearing aren't really starter panties." She stepped forward, tucking the underwear into his pocket and using both hands to pull at his belt.

"Whoa, hey, _what_?" he asked, pulling back and leaning against the door. "I mean, not that I'm not all for…you know, banging you in the bathroom or whatever – "

"Oh, we're not banging, Michael," she said, pushing his pants off his hips and catching the panties before his jeans and belt slid to the floor. "Give me your boxers."

"Um, no?" he offered. "I kinda prefer you being all naked." He reached out to touch the smooth skin at her hips, pulling her closer to him, and she leaned in to give him a quick kiss before reaching for his boxers and pushing at them impatiently. His dick was immediately interested in the slide of fabric over it, the closeness of her hands, and he bit his lip, looking at her and then pointedly downwards. She gave him a wicked smile but didn’t touch him, sliding his boxers off and letting them drop to the floor to join his pants. "What is happening right now?" he asked her.

"Oh, you're going to wear my underwear," she said easily.

He blinked at her. "Hey, tell me if I'm wrong here, but I don't actually remember losing any bets to you recently."

"You didn't," she agreed. 

"Then – " he began, and cut off with a slightly strangled noise when she held the panties up to him, smoothing them over his cock and leaning back like she was appraising him. 

"Yeah, they'll fit," she decided. Her eyes flickered up to his, and she shrugged. "What, you looked interested."

"I looked – " he echoed faintly.

"I mean," she continued, and pulled her hands away from him, taking the underwear with her, "if I read that wrong, I can just put these back on and – "

"Wait." The word escaped before he even had time to think about it, and he could feel his face getting warm, was suddenly glad that she had him backed up against the door at an angle where he couldn't see himself in the mirror. "I mean," he said defensively, "it's just – I've never tried, you know?"

"Sure," she said. "I know. Wanna?" She offered up the underwear, and he took them carefully, looking at her.

"So _you're_ into this?" he pressed. "I mean, me, in – " he trailed off, crumpling the fabric in his fingers, and she shrugged.

"I'm into your dick," she said, and he shivered as she trailed a finger along it to prove her point. "I think it'd look hot."

"Yeah?" he asked, and finally kicked himself free of his pants and boxers. "I mean, if you say so." She nodded enthusiastically, reaching down for his boxers, and he watched her pull them on with some regret. "So we're really not gonna bang?" he asked, frowning.

"Here?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. "No. There is nothing sexy about this bathroom, Michael." She nodded toward his hand. "Put on your panties and let's go, or everyone's going to _think_ we're banging."

"I'm going to tell them we were," he said.

"Well, duh," she replied, and waved a hand in a _get on with it_ gesture.

The fabric was soft and tight around his legs as he pulled the underwear up, and it took him a moment to get himself situated, his dick interested enough that he was already partially hard as he settled the underwear around his hips, and he adjusted himself, letting his fingers brush against the head of his dick lightly for just a moment too long. There was no lace, but the panties were light and smooth, and suddenly all he could think of was the times he'd knelt above Lindsay on the bed, teasing her, rubbing his fingers or cock against her through the same fabric.

" _Fuck_ ," he breathed out, snatching his hand away and going for his pants quickly. 

Lindsay was pulling her pants back on over the boxers and checking out her butt in the mirror. "Do I look bunchy?" she asked, turning her ass towards him.

"I don't know, let me check," he said, reaching out to grope it.

She laughed and pulled back, then paused, looking him over. "Damn," she said appreciatively.

"Yeah?" he asked. He looked down at himself. His dick was straining lightly against the front of the underwear as he buttoned his pants over them, and Lindsay's hands dropped to his hips, her fingers skating under the waistband of his pants to brush over the edge of the panties.

"Mmhm," she said. She leaned in to kiss him hotly against the door, pressing against him, and he groaned, wanting to grind up against her, but already feeling like his pants were too tight around him. "So, how do they feel?"

He shifted his hips around a little. "Okay, I can kind of see why Gavin can't sit still," he admitted. "This is – " He moved a bit more. "Fucking distracting," he finally decided on, and Lindsay grinned.

" _Yeah_ it is," she agreed. She kissed him again and pulled back. "I know what _I'm_ going to be thinking of for the rest of the day." She pushed him lightly until he moved away from the door, and breezed out of it, calling, "Have fun!" over her shoulder on her way out.

He leaned against the sink, seriously considering jerking off right there, but the thought of the way Lindsay had looked at him like she wanted to take him apart made him stop, slowly calming himself down until every breath didn't have him straining against his pants. By the time he made it back to the office, everyone was busy setting up for AHWU, and no one gave him a second glance as he settled in next to Gavin, trying desperately to keep his mind off the feeling of fabric close and warm over his dick.

The next few hours crawled by, and Lindsay was in and out of their office more often than usual, leaning against Ryan's desk to have a long conversation with him, her eyes flickering past him to Michael just a little too often, sitting on their couch for a while with her legs kicked up on the arm of it, laptop propped precariously on her thighs, popping over to Michael's desk to borrow a game from him, and leaning over his shoulder to grab it, her hair tickling the back of his neck, fingers dropping to brush lightly at his waist. By the end of the day, he was practically vibrating with how badly he wanted her to touch him, and he bounced out of his chair immediately when it was time to go, tossing a hurried, "Night, see ya," over his shoulder as he left.

Gavin and Meg were sitting by the kitchen while he waited for Lindsay, sharing take out at one of the tables, so he crossed over to steal a fry from Meg, leaning against the back of her chair. She tilted her head back to give him a fake pout, then grinned like she couldn't even really pretend to be mad at him.

"So," Michael said, looking at Gavin. "Gonna show off the new wardrobe on the podcast tonight?"

" _No,_ " Gavin said, instantly flustered, and Meg beamed.

"Oh, you should!" she said.

He eyed her. "Yeah?" he asked, sounding baffled. His eyes flickered up to Michael like he was utterly mystified by how Meg's mind worked.

"Yeah," she agreed. "They look good on you." She looked up to Michael. "Don't they?" she prompted. He looked at Gavin, his mind catching on the thought of those lacy prints marked into the skin of his hips, but was saved from answering by Lindsay appearing next to him. Meg turned to her for support instead. "Don't you think Gavin should show off his panties on the podcast?"

Lindsay grinned. "Absolutely."

Gavin was starting to look intrigued by the idea, and Michael leaned over to pat him on the shoulder. "Good luck, buddy," he said. 

"Show the world that great ass!" Lindsay said cheerfully, and also stole a fry from Meg as she pressed a hand to Michael's back, just above the edge of his pants, and pushed him toward the door. 

"I mean," Michael said, "it's _all right_ , but – "

"Don't worry, your ass is far superior," Lindsay told him, and smacked him on it to prove her point. Even that small moment of contact was enough to remind his dick that they were leaving the office, that soon they'd be home, with their room and their bed and the ability to strip each other out of their clothes, and suddenly that couldn't happen soon enough.

He caught her looking at him as they dropped into the car, and he groaned as she let a hand trail up his leg from his knee, light and teasing. "Long day?" she asked, smiling wickedly, and he let his head drop back against the headrest, swatting her hand away.

"Just fucking drive?" he suggested.

She grinned at him, but pulled the car out of the spot, singing along cheerfully to the radio the whole way home and pretending not to notice at all as he shifted around, his whole body ready to feel her hands on him.

He practically bolted up to their apartment when they got home, and he had her pressed up against the door the second it had closed behind them, just like she had done to him in the bathroom. "Do you have any idea," he asked her, "how hard it was to keep my hands to myself today?"

"No, why don't you tell me about how hard it was?" she asked, grinning at him, and he let out a low noise of frustration, pressing himself against her, letting her feel him through his pants, her breath warm and ragged, her hands holding tight to his hips just above his waistline. "Jesus, Michael," she said, slipping her fingers under his shirt to press against his skin, "you should have seen yourself. I mean, I thought you might be into it, but every time I went in there, you looked like you were a second and a half from running off to the bathroom to jerk it."

"Well, it didn't help that you were showing up every thirteen seconds," he objected. "If you didn't keep reminding me – "

"That you were wearing my underwear?" she asked, sliding her fingers down to brush against the edge of it under his pants. "That I'd just been wearing it, and now it's on your dick?" She tugged at the fabric, pulling it tighter around him, and he couldn't keep a strangled gasp from escaping his lips. " _Fuck_ , Michael," she breathed, and pulled away all at once, grabbing onto his shirt and dragging him towards the bedroom by it. She gave him a little push at the end of the bed, and he let himself fall back onto it gracelessly, sprawling out and looking up at her.

She paused there at the end of the bed, looking down at him, and part of him wanted to complain impatiently, sit up and grab her and drag her down with him, but the way she was looking him over like she wanted to fucking wreck him went straight to his dick, and he went still instead, waiting for her.

She knelt onto the bed beside him and went for his shirt first, tugging at it until he pulled it off over his head, tossing it away. She leaned in to kiss him, slow and teasing at first, tangling her fingers into his hair and letting one of her legs press up between his, not nearly as much friction as he needed, but enough to make him squirm under her, pressing up to try to rub himself against her. She dropped a hand to his fly and undid it, but let her hand rest there against his stomach, not dipping down to even trace along the edges of the panties. Instead she kissed him harder, slow and messy and deep, until his head was spinning and he couldn't think of anything at all but the press of her mouth against his, the tantalizing pressure of her hand just inches above where he wanted it. He let out a noise of protest into her mouth, and he could feel her smiling against his lips.

He knew she wanted him to beg for it. He grabbed her waist instead, dragging her closer to him, giving him more to arch up against, and she immediately pulled away, backing up to settle on her heels and look down at him, her lips red from kissing, breath coming quick and shallow. She reached in, and for a second he thought she was going to touch him, but instead she grabbed the top edge of his pants and tugged until he pushed them down, kicking them away.

She made a low noise of approval and reached for her own pants, but instead of pushing them down, she just slid a hand inside and started touching herself, looking down at him sprawled out on the bed naked but for the panties, his hair rumpled, eyes blown with desperation, dick straining against the thin fabric.

"Oh," he said quietly, and it wasn't the _please_ she wanted, but her lips curved up at the sound anyway, hips tilting forward toward her hand as she curved her wrist, and he knew from the way her breath caught that she was fucking herself, pressing her palm to her clit. He couldn't decide what he wanted more – to reach out for her and get her off himself, or to watch her like this, grinding down onto her hand as she let her eyes rake over him.

The decision wasn't his to make, though, and she curled over as she came, shuddering, her hair falling into her face, letting out a sharp gasp. When she looked back up at him, none of the hunger had gone out of her expression, and he said, "C'mere," in a rough voice. 

She crawled back up the bed to him wordlessly, and this time when she kissed him, it was more frantic, her hand reaching out to brace herself against his side. He reached for her pants, undoing them and pushing at them until she kicked them off, and when he touched her, she was slick and warm and let out a low moan into his mouth. He got her off again like that, fast and messy with his fingers, making out with her like they were in the backseat of a car somewhere, and when she pulled back, her eyes unfocused, lips parted as she gasped for breath, he thought it might have been the most stunning she'd ever looked. 

She pulled off her shirt and bra, naked beside him, and raked her fingers down his body until they were tracing just along the edge of the panties, and he finally caved, whispering out, "Lindsay, _please_ ," in a broken voice as he shivered under her touch.

"Fucking _finally_ ," she muttered, and skimmed her fingers over to brush lightly up his dick through the panties. He was straining against them, hard and leaking, and his hips jerked up off the bed at her touch. It felt amazing, her fingers sliding more easily over the fabric than they would over his skin, and there was a part of him that dimly couldn't believe they hadn't tried this before. The rest of him was completely lost in the feeling of her fingers skating across him, not enough pressure, but so good that he was fucking up into her hand in what felt like seconds.

"Hey," she said quietly, pressing her whole palm to his dick, cupping around him, seeming to want to hold him back, but he was too far gone, a groan tearing itself from his lips. "Okay, hey," she said again, "I want to – " She leaned down, pressing her mouth hot and wet to the head of his cock through the panties.

"Oh," he gasped out, "holy _fuck_." Her lips and tongue felt slick and unfamiliar through the fabric as she mouthed at him, but in an amazing way, a way that had him arching up desperately to get more, and she gave it to him, sucking harder, jerking him lightly with her hand, and he was fucking _gone_ , his head rolling back, coming all over the panties into the heat of her mouth around him.

"Damn," she said in a low voice, and she stretched out on top of him, tracing lazy lines across his chest and arm until he could breathe again.

"Um," he finally said, his voice cracking slightly, and she laughed, looking up at him.

"So we're doing _that_ again," she said.

"I mean, if you want to fucking _kill_ me," he offered. He reached down to push the panties off, kicking them aside, and they tangled together comfortably on the bed, not quite asleep, but drifting lazily in a post-orgasm haze.

"'m gonna shower," she said eventually, rolling off him, and he mumbled something affirmative, leaning over the side of the bed to fish out his phone.

He was scrolling through Twitter when he heard her phone beep from her pants, and he grabbed it, ready to call for her if it was something she needed. Instead, he stared blankly at the screen until she appeared in the doorway, toweling at her hair.

"Huh," he said in a choked voice, and held out the phone towards her helplessly.

 _You're welcome_ , Meg's message said. The accompanying picture was blurry and grainy, but was very clearly Gavin pulling down the corner of his pants to show Burnie his underwear.

"Well shit," Lindsay said, and grinned. "I was right," she said. "He _does_ have a great ass." She settled onto the bed beside Michael and took the phone from him. She looked him over slyly. "Want to put them back on? We can send a matching picture."

Michael groaned and flopped over onto his stomach, burying his face in the pillows. "Sorry, you must have confused me with someone who is ever going to move again."

He could hear the grin in her voice as she suggested, "Maybe next time."

His dick was too worn out to do much of anything at the suggestion, but he caught his breath anyway at the thought of him pulling her panties on in the morning, going to work like that, running into her all day and just knowing exactly how the night was going to end, with him spread out on the bed desperate and begging for it. He groaned. "You are fucking evil, you know that?"

"Mmhm," she said agreeably, and smacked him lightly on the ass as she settled in next to him to text Meg back.


End file.
